


The Sappy Romace Drama

by Prince_Ash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hunter!Cas, M/M, lots of strange crap, only rated M cause idk how violent the fight scenes are gonna get, vampire!Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ash/pseuds/Prince_Ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know this is sounding more and more like a sappy romance drama." </p>
<p>He didn't want to be a vampire. <br/>He didn't want to be a hunter. <br/>They shouldn't have met.<br/>Oh well.<br/>Shit happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sappy Romace Drama

**Author's Note:**

> So this is stupid and really lame ff idea XD I was watching season six episode 5 live free or twihard and I'm just like "no no don't hit on dean only Cas can do that!" And yeah this popped in lol hope you like it :3

Run or die. Run or die.  
That was all that was going through Dean's head at the moment. He took a sharp turn into an ally.   
Trapped.  
Great just great. A dead end. He was screwed. He turned around facing the three hunters. 

"End of the line freak." One of them hissed. 

"I didn't want to hurt you guys but if you don't back off." Dean warned, the hunters laughed. Ok that's it. These douche bags are getting it. Dean kicked the middle guy and he feel on his back. That's when the other two sprang into actions. Just not fast enough of course. Before they could grab Dean he already had one of them thrown to a wall and was struggling with the last one. He was able to throw him into the wall as well. When they were all out cold Dean ran off.

 

The sun must have been to busy shining some where else in the world that day. Mainly because Castiel woke up to a cloudy, gloomy sky. Oh how fun. Why did he pick morning classes again? He groaned wishing he could just go back to sleep. But of course his alarm click said other wise. Douche. Castiel, instead of falling back to sleep like he wants to, got up and got ready for his first class. After he had finished burning his fingers on toast his phone began to buzz. He was able to fish it out of his bag and put it up to his ear in the nick of time. 

"Castiel speaking." He answered, 

"You never look at your caller ID do you?" Asked the female that was on the other end. 

"Why should I?" Cas asked back with a snicker. 

"Whatever, look some hunters were found knocked out in an ally. When they came too they said it was a vamp." 

"Get to the but already." 

"But, the vamp didn't turn them or hurt them at all. The only thing was a few bruises from getting smashed into the walls." 

"So?" 

"God your dense. So, why would a vamp not kill a hunter." 

"Maybe he wasn't the killing type." 

"Bull shit and you know it. Vampires always go for the kill dude." 

"Fine fine I'll look into it later but I have to go to class." Castiel said and said bye to his friend. He hung up and got his bag into the car. Then he left.

**Author's Note:**

> YAY FIRST CHAPTER SUCKERS!!!! XD lol hope y'all liked it hopefully this fan fic wont end up to be another dead end ^^' lol oh well see y'all later don't for get to fav star and comment :3 OH AND new chapters of Red should be up soon cause I'm getting a little inspired to write it :3


End file.
